Next Contestant
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* Song by Nickelback. Add a club, to a dancing woman, and a man that can't keep his hands to himself and what do you get? A peeved Randy Orton who will do anything for his girlfriend.


_**Cool, so this is for World's Biggest Jerichoholic, for her story Sing a Different Song. I hope you like it, Demi, lol. Which reminds me, she owns Sarah. I own aboslutely nothing. Also, the song used is Next Contestant, and I know it jumps around a bit in the song, but I did what I had to do, lol.**

* * *

_

I judge by what she's wearing

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming onto her_

_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_(It happens every night she works)_

Randy growled as he witnessed the sight before him. Sarah was dancing. Granted that was only a minor factor in the problem. She was wearing what she normally wore, jeans and a shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Normally, she didn't party at night with the rest of them, she'd probably much rather be listening or playing music. When she had expressed this, her good friend Maryse told her to sing at the bar, that way she'd be pleasing her friends while playing her music.

Personally, I had no problem with her staying back at the hotel. I would've preferred it, actually. Sure, she's beautiful, and has a great voice and skill, but all her talent attracted people. Men, to be more exact. They all tried coming on to her, as if she'd go with them. It happened every single time she went out. Every single eye would be on her, it only meant that he'd have to work extra hard to make sure they knew she wasn't available.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_To find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_(Don't they know it's never going to work?)_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)_

The St. Louis native sat bolt upright when he saw a man approach and ask the nearby DJ if 'that chick in in the silver ballet flats' would consider having a drink with them. The DJ just looked at the people and trued not to laugh, he even knew that no one was getting with the woman. Every man there probably thought that if they got her drunk enough, she'd go with them. It was never going to work, why couldn't they just see that and get over that fact. Sarah was way to good for them. His fists clenched shut, if things got far enough, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that'd he'd throw a few punches.

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_There goes the next contestant_

The third generation Superstar watched as his girlfriend danced the night away. So far, it had been all okay. That is, until some asshole just made a move. He had gone one step farther than asking her to dance. This man, who should be fearing for his life, had actually put his hand on Sarah. A simple shoulder touch was fine, made a arm brush could be brushed off. However, what couldn't be avoided was a 'small of the back touch' that this hopeless man had just done.

He jumped to his feet and worked his way into the crowd to stand behind Sarah. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, she gently swayed her a little before kissing her cheek. "Hey, Sare, baby. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much." She replied, easing into his embrace.

"Back to what I was saying, why don't we go back to my place?" The man asked.

Randy rolled his eyes. Was this guy _serious_? Her boyfriend was standing right behind her, and he was still attempting to make a move. A part of him wanted to knock this guy into next Tuesday, but the other side of him made him wait, and control his anger.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's gettin' hurt_

"No, thank you." Sarah smiled politely. He knew that's how she would act, as polite and etiquette as possible.

"Are you sure?"

God this guy was pressing his luck. Randy moved so he was slightly in front of her, but with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Listen, man. This is my girlfriend you're talking to. When she says no, she means no."

"Her loss, in fact, if you weren't over here right now, we'd be going at it like rab-" The man didn't even get to finish. Randy had quickly and instinctively extended his fist, connecting with the other guy's jaw.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." His voice came out very Viper-like. Maybe he was starting to get a little _too_ into his onscreen character. The man simply nodded, speechless, and stumbled out the door to the club. Sarah turned to him.

"Randy, are you okay?" She took his large hand in her petite ones and gently rubbed the knuckles.

"I'm fine, Sare. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine too." Randy smiled, hearing those words and wrapped Sarah in a hug.

_There goes the next contestant_


End file.
